Thief Files of Yin
by Yin7
Summary: A new student comes to Amity Park which brings more problems to Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

The Thief Files of Yin: Chapter One

**The Ghostly Encounter:**** Part One**

At night in the city of Chicago all is normal. At one of the museums there is a shadow moving quietly and stealthy into the museum. The dark figure that comes from the shadow is moving towards the rare jewels section to the emerald dragon statue. The figure cuts the alarm surrounding the glass case that is protecting the statue; then the figure picks up the glass takes the statue and puts it away. Then suddenly the lights go to reveal the figure who is female thief. "Well, well I wonder who turned the lights on, Inspector Derek," said the female playfully. She looks behind her and sees a guy who goes by the name of Inspector Derek. "Why I am not surprise to see you here Yin," says Inspector Derek. "Maybe it's because it was obvious that I will come here to steal the dragon statue and I also came for the hope of seeing you again Inspector because I've missed you so much since our last meeting." "Enough with the sweet talk Yin hand over the statue and give your self up like a good girl should be," said I.D. seriously. "I'll have to take a rain check on that Inspector," says Yin laughing while running away. Inspector Derek chase after her to the roof. He sees her flying off on a hang glider at the distance and knows it is too late to catch her now. He lifts up is arm and presses a button on his watch and a guy shows on his wristwatch. "She got away again didn't she," says the guy to the Inspector sarcastically. "Yes she did get away again Constable Tom," says Inspector Derek in frustration. "I'll see if I can find her again in the mean time come back and we'll think of a way to get her," said Constable Tom and he added, " and by the way did she distract you by saying she misses you again," said Constable Tom while laughing. The Inspector turns off his wristwatch notices a yellow and blue rose that was left by Yin as a souvenir. He picks it up and says "I'll find you Yin and when I do I'll make sure you go to jail for all you thievery."

At another place is the usual hustle of ghost attacks at Amity Park (home of Danny Phantom). "Beware, for I will crush with the weight of boxes," said the Box Ghost. "Beware, beware. Is that all he can say," said an annoyed Danny Phantom. The Box Ghost sends flying boxes towards Danny. Danny dodges them and hits Box Ghost with a Ghost Ray and puts him in the Fenton thermos. "Well that should care of all the ghosts attacks," said Tucker Foley. "I hope so," said Sam Manson exhausted, "I had enough with chasing ghosts for one night." Danny floated do to his friends and said, "I agree, lets call it a night. I'm so exhausted and we have class tomorrow." "Good idea," said both Sam and Tucker. Danny leaves the warehouse and flies back home to Fenton Works. When he lands he transforms back to his human self Danny Fenton. When Danny opens the door he hears, "Where have you been Danny it is past your curfew." It was Danny's father Jack Fenton who yelled. "I'm sorry," said Danny, "I didn't notice how late it was getting." "Well, this better not happen again young man," said his mom (Maddie Fenton). "Ok, I promise I won't do it again," said Danny under his breath. Danny goes upstairs to his room and falls also on his bed.

The next day Danny is awaken by his older sister Jazz Fenton. "Another ghost attack made you late again Danny," said Jazz. "What else could it be Jazz," said an annoyed Danny, "I just wish I can take some time off, but I can't I do have a responsibility to protect Amity Park seeing I'm the only one that can stop them." "Kids its time to go to school," shouted Maddie. "Come on Danny I'll drive you to school ok," said Jazz. "Thanks Jazz," said Danny. When Danny gets to school he meets Sam and Tucker at his locker. "Got yelled at by parents huh Danny," said Sam. "Of course I got yelled, and it's because from coming late from another attack," said Danny. "Well guess what I heard you guys," said Tucker, "I heard that there is a new student here who transferred from Chicago." "Male or female student Tucker," said Sam. "Not sure yet," said Tucker. Dash Baxter comes by and shoves Danny into his locker. Sam opens the locker and all three of them go to class. "Well, it seems we have a transfer student from Chicago," said their teacher Mr. Lancer, "Now, everyone please welcome our new student Miss Sakaki Cooper." In comes a teenager with a ponytail on, wearing a lilac and black turtle neck and black skirt. Danny notices in her golden eyes that she was very nervous to be here. "Thank you for having me here," said Sakaki while bowing down. "What did she do to her hair color," said Paulina harshly. Sakaki hair was golden yellow while parts of her hair are black. She put her hair down out embarrassment. "Well, I like the way her hair is colored," argued Sam. "Well Miss Cooper you can take the desk in front of Mr. Fenton," said Mr. Lancer. "Now class if you open your books we can begin were we left off." Sakaki goes to the seat in front of Danny and sits down. When lunch time came Sam invited Sakaki to sit with her, Danny, and Tucker. "So, how do like Amity Park Sakaki," asked Danny. "I just got her last night Danny, so I haven't looked around Amity Park yet," said Sakaki. "Don't worry I will personally give you a tour," said Tucker while grooming himself in front of her. "Are you trying to hit on me," asked Sakaki. "Don't worry his harmless," said Sam assuring Sakaki. "Is it true that there are ghost here in Amity Park," asked Sakaki. "For my parents its good business for them since their ghost hunters," said Danny. Sakaki looks Danny side ways and said while blushing, "That must be embarrassing for you, Danny." "Yeah, you're right," said Danny laughing.

At Fenton's Works Danny and his family were having dinner. Jazz says to Danny, "I hear you have a new classmate in your class Danny, so what's her name." "Her name is Sakaki Cooper and she is nice, but she can be overly shy at times and quiet," said Danny. "Danny your father and I have not forgotten about you being late, so the next time you are late you will be grounded for a month is that understood Danny," said Maddie. "Understood mom," said Danny. Danny leaves to go to Sam's house when he sees a figure of a hang glider going to Amity Park museum. Danny transforms to Danny Phantom and follows the figure. Danny sees the figure taking a bracelet from the Egyptian section. "Sorry ghost but I can't let you take that," said Danny. "I'm so sorry, but you have all wrong I'm not a ghost I'm just a normal human thief," said the thief. When Danny finally sees her he recognizes her from a newspaper article. "Hey, I know you your that teenager thief Yin what are you doing here?" Sakaki goes towards Danny saying, "I heard there was action here in Amity Park and I just had to be part of it because I was starting to get bored with the other cities." "Well I'm so sorry that I'm going to have to end this adventure," said Danny. "Can't let that happen Phantom and just let you know I've been doing research on all your moves," said Yin. Danny shots a small energy ray at Yin, but she quickly dodges it. Yin runs toward Danny, and then she kicks him with such force that sends flying into the wall. While Danny is dazed Yin takes the chance to make her get away. While Danny comes to he sees Yin escaping from the roof and follows after her, and when he gets to the top she already has disappeared. Danny starts to feel pain on his stomach were Yin had kicked, and then he suddenly remembers that when she was kicking him he notice that there was energy coming from her legs. While standing on the roof Danny starts worrying that this will cause more trouble for him along with his hunting ghost duties. Unknown to Danny a figure was watching the whole scene on the museum cameras looking very pleased.

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The Thief Files of Yin: Chapter One

**The Ghostly Encounter:**** Part Two**

Danny realizes that he has been out of the house for too long, so he started to fly straight home. On his way home Danny notices a van that he has never seen before and Danny wanted to follow it. The problem was he was afraid that his parents might ground him if they don't see him in his room, so he decides to find the van another time.

The next day Danny looked very weary than he usually is, and when his father saw him he thought his son was overshadowed by a ghost. "Dad I'm fine," said an exhausted Danny. "Are you sure sweetie you don't look so well," said a concern Maddie. "I'm ok I just didn't sleep that much last night that's al-l-l," said Danny while yawning. Danny decides to take Jazz's offer on a lift to school since he is too tired from last night's event. Danny meets his friends at his locker telling them about last night events. "And your sure she is not ghost," asked Sam. "If she was Sam then my ghost sense would have gone off," stated a grumpy Danny. "Chill dude we were just trying to think of a logical explanation on how a normal human girl can defeat a ghost so easily," said Tucker. "I know guys. It's just I'm just upset that I let my guard down on her," said Danny wearily. "I just need to… Oh hi, Sakaki what's new," asked Danny when Sakaki was coming towards them. "Nothing much my parents made me finish my homework and not go outside at all since they heard about the ghost attacks around Amity Park, and what about your guys night," she asked. "Oh the usual for us which is being embarrassed by our parents, homework, dinner, and playing computer games all night," said Sam. Just then someone bumped into Sakaki. "Hey, watch were your walking," said Sakaki a little anger. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that it's weird that you highlighted parts of your hair black with your blonde hair," said the boy. The guy had brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt, and brown pants. "That is my natural hair colors you moron," said an annoyed Sakaki. "Ok, ok don't have a cow lady and by the way my name is Derek Andrews and I just transferred here," said Derek and then he left. "Looks like you're not the only new kid in school anymore Sakaki," said Tucker. The bell rang and they left for there classes.

The rest of the school day was uneventful; unless you count the annoyance of the Box Ghost everything else was just quiet. "No offense guys put I was hoping for a ghost attack to lighten up this boring school," said Sakaki. "I know this is so unusual for it to be a peaceful day, and it scares me," said Sam. "Well at least we can all go home now and knowing my parents their probably tearing up the house with a new invention to capture ghosts," said Danny. Sakaki then accidently drops her books on the floor and out of nowhere a voice said "Here let me help you pick these up." Sakaki looks up and sees a boy with red hair and green eyes, wearing glasses, a black shirt, and blue jeans. After picking up the books she said, "Thank you." "No problem I'm a much better helper than Derek," said the boy. "Say this guy's whole name wouldn't be Derek Andrews not would it," asked Sam. "Yes it is. He's my best friend and by the way my name is Tom Jones," said Tom. "It's really nice to meet you Tom," said Sakaki. "Yeah, you have better manners than your friend does," said Sam. "I know that already, but at certain times he can become someone to help you in your time of need," said Tom. "Well it was nice meeting you," said Tucker. "Like wise," said Tom. They all left for home after that conversation.

After finishing his homework and eating dinner Danny decides to go on patrol to see if he can find Yin. While flying Danny notices the van that he saw last night after the incident with Yin and decides to follow it. Danny follows the van until it stopped in front of the Museum of Mythology. Danny then notices a person wearing a trench coat and sunglasses getting out of the van and walking into the museum. Danny turns invisible and then follows him in the museum. He follows the guy all the way until he stops in a room and looks at a sapphire dragon necklace with a gold chain and then hides behind a giant statue. Danny and the guy were waiting for at least half an hour until a female figure came from another room, and that's when Danny notices that it was Yin. Danny starts to wonder if this guy he was following was trying to capture Yin or was her partner in crime. While Danny was thinking the guy was talking to Yin. "You didn't think you can lose me so easily do you Yin," said the guy. "Why of course not Inspector Derek. I would actually be depressed if you didn't find, but I did enjoy kicking the resident ghost boys butt last night," said Yin. Danny gets angry, becomes not invisible and says, "What are you talking about you just got luck that time, and I don't plan to make the same mistake again." "Ha, ha, you mean are so cute when you're angry and I never get tired of it either," said Yin. "Enough talk Yin give up and give me back the necklace," said Inspector Derek. "Sorry Inspector it's never happened before and it will never happen know so goodbye," said Yin and off she went. Danny and the Inspector chased after her until them came to a fork in the road. They both take the opposite direction and the hallway Danny took was very dark. The moment he used the ecto-blast to light the hallway Yin kissed Danny on the lips that took him by surprise. Yin then escapes leaving Danny in a shocked state thinking about what Yin has done to him.

_To be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

The Thief Files of Yin: Chapter One

**The Ghostly Encounter:**** Part Three**

The Inspector didn't see Yin in the hallway he took, so he went back to find Danny. When he found Danny he saw Yin kissing him on the lips. The Inspector was outraged on the inside that Danny was being kissed by Yin (Inspector has feeling for Yin). Yin sees the Inspector, winks at him, and then leaves Danny and the Inspector behind. Inspector Derek comes out of it and quickly runs up to Danny to snap him out of it. "What just happened to me," asked Danny. "You let your guard down and let Yin get away you idiot," said an angry Inspector, "How could you let her kiss you?" "Ok now that sounds like a threat Inspector are jealous that she kissed me and not you," asked Danny. "No, I'm just upset that you let her get away again and you have ghost powers," the Inspector said angrily. "Look I'm sorry maybe I can help next time she..." "No, I don't need your help I work better alone," said the Inspector. Suddenly someone was talking out of the Inspector's watch. "Hey, what am I chop liver," asked the speaker. "Sorry Constable Tom I'm just angry right know," apologized the Inspector. "Let me guess your girlfriend got away again," said a joking Constable. "What have I've been telling you Constable she is not my girlfriend and don't give Danny Phantom and ideas here," commanded the Inspector. When he turned around Danny was already gone. "Looks like things are getting interesting, huh, Inspector," said the Constable. The Inspector didn't respond.

The next day at school, Danny told Sam and Tucker last nights event except the fact Yin kissed him and he froze up. "So this Inspector has been chasing Yin fro a long time and has never captured her not even once," said Tucker. "Looks like it," said Danny. "So you're going to let him chase after Yin without your help," asked Sam. "No way, this is my town, and I be should be the one to capture Yin," stated Danny. "We know this is the town you protect Danny, but you weren't able to capture her twice and you're a ghost," said Sam upset. "I know I'm a ghost. It's not my fault that I froze when Yin kissed me," Danny blurted out. Sam and Tucker stared at Danny in shock on what he just said. "Well, will you look at the time we better get to class," said Danny and then he left for class leaving Sam and Tucker speechless. When Danny walked into class he sees Tom and Derek talking to each other in a low whisper. Danny was wondering what they were talking about, when Sakaki called to Danny. "Hey Danny, what's wrong. You look a little upset," she said. "I just had an argument with my friends that all," said Danny. "On what, on how clueless you are," asked Sakaki while laughing. "No, and why does everyone calls me clueless," asked Danny. "Maybe because Sam has a thing for you and you don't notice," said Sakaki under her breath. "What was that," asked Danny. "Never mind O'clueless one," said Sakaki. Then Mr. Lancer silenced his class and had them open their own books _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_.

Danny sits with Sakaki at one of the lunch tables, where Derek and Tom are sitting at. Derek whispers something in Tom's ears, and then Tom gives Derek a serious look at him, but Derek ignores him. "Hey, Sakaki you think you can check my homework for me," asked Derek. "Fine if it makes you leave me alone," said an annoyed Sakaki. Derek hands her his homework and a pen. All seems fine when Sakaki was correcting Derek's homework. When she handed back the paper and pen Derek left. Sakaki then puts her writing hand on her face, and when she removed them an ink print of her hand was left on her face. Danny notices and says, "You have something on your face Sakaki." Sakaki takes out the little mirror out of her book bag and then puts it up to her face. She screams and yells saying, "Wait until I get my hands on you Derek." She left the table leaving Danny and Tom alone. "So does Derek do this all the time," asked Danny. "Unfortunate, yes he does. He never listen's to me when I tell him to stop it," said Tom. "If he keeps doing it why do you still keep being his friend," asked Danny. "Its best friend and I stay with him because he can be really fun to be with. Besides someone has to watch him from doing anything really dangerous," explained Tom.

When Danny came home he tried to call Sakaki to see how she was doing. There was no answer, so Danny decided to check Sakaki at her house. On his way Danny's ghost sense goes off, and he sees Vlad Plasmius (aka Vlad Masters: Mayor of Amity Park) landing in an alley. Danny notices that Plasmius is waiting for someone, so instead of fighting Plasmius right away he decides to wait and see who this mysteries person is. A female figure lands in front of Plasmius, and Danny realizes that it's Yin he is meeting. 'This can't be good,' thought Danny. "So I see you got my notice Miss Yin," said Plasmius. "Don't call me Miss. I hate when someone says Miss next to my name," said Yin a little annoyed. "Anyway let me get to the point," said Plasmius, "I want you to work for me." "And why may I ask," asked Yin. "I saw what you did to Danny Phantom on the last two times you met, and I was amazed at what you can do to a ghost just like me," said Plasmius, "With my technology and information that I have and you're thieving and sneaking skills you and I can take over this world." Danny gasped at what he just heard, while Yin was thinking about what Plasmius had said.

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Will be on Vacation for the next two weeks, so no new updates until I come back.**


End file.
